La voz dormida, un eco en la eternidad
by dragon tormenta
Summary: Bien este es mi primer fic.Se trata bastante de Shikamaru se que todos prefieren personajes convencionales pero bueno una maldición le persigue,con su clan en juego,la desición es difícil..shikatema cap5 en adelante.


UN TRABALENGUAS DE PAREJAS.(léanlo bien rápido)

Era se una vez un chico y una chica llamados Shikamaru y Temari, respectivamente, ellos se conocieron y después de muchas cosas grrrr jeje, tuvieron un hijo llamado Shikatema.

Shikatema iba al colegio pero todos sus compañeros lo molestaban, el era muy infeliz hasta que un buen día conoció a una pequeña niña de su misma edad llamada Naruhina (ya se imaginan lo que paso con ellos jeje) entonces crecieron, se quisieron y tuvieron algo...llamado Shikatemanaruhina (niño).Mientras que en otro condado ocurrió lo mismo con Sasusaku (niño) y Nejiten (niña), que tuvieron un niño probeta, llamado Sasusakunejiten, el punto fue que conoció a Shikatemanaruhina(niña) y se enamoraron y siguiendo la línea con Sasusakunejiten tuvieron a un niño llamado bueno ustedes saben, cuyo nombre ganó los record ginners, Shiaktemanaruhinsasusakunejiten. Quien fue el ninja mas poderoso por tener tantas cuestiones juntas, pero se murió de sobredosis, fin.

Espero que les haya gustado el trabalenguas.[/spoiler

:uf:uf:uf: bueno no se que les pareció, ocio puro del momento.

LA VOZ DORMIDA.

Capitulo 1.- "Miedo mi peor pesadilla"

La noche caía fría, el miedo se apoderaba de los corazones y la voz de la tormenta aullaba en el cielo anticipando los hechos pronto a suceder, un muchacho corría confundido en los bosques limítrofes de konoha, asustado por lo que había visto en su propio reflejo, temblando, utilizando sus últimos momentos de conciencia para huir de aquello que ya era parte de él...

Aún escuchaba la voz de aquella persona, y por mas que quisiera volver no podía, ya había echo demasiado. La sangre se secaba en sus manos, se mezclaban con las lagrimas y el sudor del miedo, le iban a dar alcance su instinto actuó de nuevo y la sombra creada se proyecto bajo sus pies, el miedo se apoderaba nuevamente de sus rápidos pensamientos, aquella voz se escuchaba mas cerca, el corazón del atormentado Shikamaru aumentaba su ritmo con cada segundo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni camino. Un enorme precipicio se mostraba frente a él, volteo en dirección de su perseguidora..

-Shikamaru!! detente por favor, aun confío...aun confío en ti-

El chico se sintió aturdido, miró el precipicio, camino lento hacia el y pensó "lo siento, Temari, confianza ya nadie puede tenerla en mi"

Shikamaru sintió como el viento empezaba a precipitarse contra él, mientras que su conciencia se esfumaba y su cuerpo caía en aquel vació.

2 meses atrás...

-esto si que es problemático...mira que mandarme a sacar pergaminos de este cuchitril en mis días libres-

Shikamaru se encontraba buscando unos pergaminos escrito por su clan en la biblioteca de Konoha, por encargo de su padre. Según él tenían una gran importancia para los dominadores de las sombras, sobre todo en esos momentos.

-fiu al fin, tediosa cosa..-

-he Shikamaru, ya encontraste lo que te pedí?- la voz de su padre resonaba a sus espaldas- apresúrate no quiero retrasarme con esto

-ya voy...mendokuse- respondió

Miró sin ganas y decidió echarle una ojeada al pergamino, pero con un rápido movimiento, su padre, se lo arrebató de las manos.

-no toques, aun no es el tiempo-

Caminando de vuelta a casa, mientras el ocaso del día se acercaba, la niebla entraba en la aldea arremolinándose con el viento, Shikamaru caminaba pausado junto a su padre, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él. Escondida detrás de las sombras una figura se asomo, los ojos le brillaban opacamente, Shikamaru le observo y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda, la sombra se movió apuntó hacia donde él y luego los pergaminos.

-!!!Papá cuidado ¡¡¡- Shikamaru gritó abalanzándose sobre su padre, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Pero que haces ?¡¡-los pergaminos rodaron por el suelo- pero mira lo que has hecho..

Shikaku recogió las cosas del suelo y siguió caminando diciendo cosas in entendibles para el pobre Shikamaru que quedo algo pasmado. Volvió a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba aquella figura mientras se paraba por suerte no vio nada, cuando volteo se encontró con aquella cosa frente a él. Una respiración grave y lenta era lo único que se escuchaba, la niebla cada vez se ponía mas densa, Shikamaru no veía a su padre solo aquella cosa de forma semihumana que media casi el doble que él.

El chico atino de manera inmediata, saco unas kunai explosivas y las lanzo delante de él, salto hacia atrás realizo algunos sellos y

Kage mane no ...gaaah!!- esa cosa fue mas rápida que él, le tenia las manos aprisionadas mientras se las apretaba al punto de rompérselas.

No intentes nada chico- la voz resonó grave y profunda- humm, piensas como nosotros pero eres un cobarde como ellos...se te ve en los ojos.

Lanzó al pelinegro contra un montón de pasto cercano, quedo aturdido unos breves momentos cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo no había nadie y la niebla se había ido. Las manos las tenía algo aturdidas por el dolor – que problemático- pensó ,se paró con algo de dificultad, no redondeó en conclusiones vanas era demasiado problemático pensar en aquello simplemente se fue a su casa, aunque de todas formas intranquilo.

Capitulo 2.- Aparición en las sombras.

Shikamaru, demoraste demasiado..- su padre había llegado hace ya bastante tiempo y parecía algo molesto.

Yo tuve problemas con algo..- respondió el chico, sabía que si su padre no lo había visto en ese momento daría lo mismo, dijese lo que dijese.

OH Shikamaru¡¡¡ - su madre lo había visto-, que te sucedió en las manos? OH dios apuesto a que te fuiste a hacer cosas indebidas...

Shika no quiso seguir escuchando, vio los pergaminos en la mesa, había algo que lo llamaba hacia ellos...una tentación, algo en él mismo, estaba tan exhorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su padre le observaba.

ya vete a dormir Shikamaru- dijo Shikaku sin exaltarse-parece que tuviste un mal día.

El chico se fue a su cuarto pero no podía perder la intriga en aquellos pergaminos, la sangre le corría fría por el cuerpo, sentía algo extraño que atormentaba su espíritu, era casi la misma sensación que sintió cuando estuvo frente a "eso"...

La noche estaba en su punto más oscuro, Shikamaru se adentro por los fríos pasillos de su casa hasta el comedor donde su padre había dejado los pergaminos, los miró un momento y tomó uno, la mano le temblaba y sin dar mas rodeos abrió el pergamino. Shikamaru quedó algo extrañado por lo que contenía, nombres desde fechas muy antiguas, algunos estaban tajados y otros rasgados, debajo de una columna una figura de un ciervo y en otra columna la de un...lobo?

-Por que un lobo? De donde salió esto?- hasta los perros se ven mas bravos en este dibujo de tercera jeje. Pensó Shikamaru.

Decidió seguir abriendo un poco mas el pergamino, el ultimo nombre estaba en la columna del ciervo - Shikaku Nara...- pronunció voz baja y bajo de este seguían espacios en blanco.

-grrrr- un gruñido se sintió atrás de él, Shikamaru volteo rápidamente, no vio nada- grrrr, chico estoy aquí, ven a mi, únetenos ¡¡¡¡...

La casa se cubrió de una densa niebla y en la penumbra se divisaba la forma de un gran lobo, que de a pocos tomo la forma de un hombre. Shikamaru se sentía extraño, el lobo extendió su garra hacia él y de la misma forma Shika extendió su mano, justo cuando se iban a tocar las luces de la casa se encendieron, y su padre apareció con unas shuriken en la mano.

!!!aléjate de él ¡¡¡Shikamaru ven aquí rápido- pero el chico seguía ensimismado entonces su padre no tubo opción y le lanzo una de sus shuriken al brazo.

Pero que rayos...auch !!- entonces el lobo saltó sobre el chico y se transformo en una sombra, Shikamaru quedó algo sorprendido "¿qué es esa técnica?" una garra emergió de la sombra tomando su cuello y lo apreso contra la pared, el brazo le dolía y perdía de a poco el conocimiento

Kage mane no jutsu- la sombra de su padre iba en dirección contra el lobo pero este ,desvaneciéndose nuevamente, se puso delante de Shikaku, justo antes de que la garra le hubiese partido la cara, una shuriken atravesó el antebrazo de la bestia que rugió con fuerza, alzó al padre de Shikamaru y lo tiró por la ventana, en eso Shika ya había ideado un plan y su sombra tenía capturada a la bestia, cerca de esta habían unos palos que terminaban en punta, el chico hizo como que tomaba uno mientras que el lobo si lo hacia luego se lo iba a enterrar a si mismo pero un agudo dolor le hizo parar y calló de rodillas el brazo sangraba mucho, la bestia nuevamente se transformo en una sombra y se deshizo del Kage mane, el chico se estaba recuperando y unas fauces se cerraron en su brazo.

Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!- la sangre salió disparada por todos lados, el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Señor Nara, que pasa?- la voz de Chouji se escucho afuera.

Shikamaru...esta adentro ayúdenlo...- Shikaku fue lo único que dijo o por lo menos solo lo que alcanzo a escuchar Shika, pues se desmayo a causa del dolor.

El lobo al oír la voz de más, desapareció sin dejar mas rastro que al herido chico con el brazo desgarrado.

Habían pasado algunos días después del incidente, Shikamaru estaba casi recuperado totalmente (gracias a los doctores de la aldea) mientras hablaba con Chouji e Ino su padre se apareció.

Ven debo contarte algo...- "esto pinta igual de mal que cuando me pidió ir a buscar los pergaminos"...uf mendokuse... se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con su padre.

He Ino ¿no te parece que Shikamaru esta algo raro?- pregunto Chouji

Si un poco... pero ni modo el sabe lo que hace.

Shika se sentó en las sillas hace poco reparadas su padre sacó los pergaminos y el chico retrocedió algo asustado

Bueno te contare algo importante sobre el clan, así que pon atención- Shikaku lo miraba serió y comenzó a hablar.

garō lobo hambriento ōkami lobo.

Capitulo 3.- "El ciervo y el lobo".

-"Hace muchos años los ciervos y lobos mágicos tuvieron un acuerdo y pusieron a los humanos de mediadores, como bien sabrás los lobos atacan a los ciervos pues son su depredador común pero en este caso fue distinto, las cosas se desarrollaban por el poder del bosque, ya que tiene grandes virtudes mágicas y posee mucha vitalidad, todo esto en el tiempo en que los humanos eran demasiado recientes para tomar parte en algo. Sin embargo Ornus el un gran lobo decidió dar fin al asunto y reunio a todos los lobos de su manada para aniquilar a los ciervos, cuando se iba a realizar el ataque un lobo negro como la noche apareció ante ellos, era Garo el gran lider.

hermanos la hora que ustedes piensan aún no ha llegado, no deben apresurarse si vamos en estos momentos no conseguiremos nada mas que la muerte de muchos.

Indignado Ornus respondió que si no era ahora cuando, no había luna esa noche y su ataque tenía muchas posibilidades de éxito.

Sin mas reparos Ornus tomo a los que quisieron seguirlo y se fue, aquella noche la sangre cubrió los bosques, tanto ciervos como lobos perdieron lo que era suyo, y de aquellos que se fueron no regresaron jamás.

El gran ciervo de blanca cornamenta había teñido sus cuernos de rojo, pues mató a Ornus atravesándole el corazón de parte a parte y a muchos otros, sin embargo se lamentaba por lo sucedido sabía bien que esto lograría la cólera de Garo, y sobre los suyos se presentía el temor. Caerces, así se llamaba el gran ciervo, caminó varias veces alrededor de su manada suspirando miró al cielo estrellado preguntándose.

papá puedo ir al baño?- preguntó Shikamaru algo aburrido- estoy tu ya sabes...

claro...¿que¡no!, te quedas aquí hasta que termine¡¡¡ me entendiste?

Pero yo uf, que problemático bueno termina rápido-

Caerces salió solo al bosque sin saber que el lobo negro iba en esa misma dirección, de súbito ambos se encontraron sin mas apoyos que sus propias habilidades. El ciervo adelanto su cornamenta con la sangre del hermano de Garo aún fresca, y el lobo negro mostró sus temibles dientes, ambos se midieron y sentían como sus músculos se tensaban mas y mas

Hasta que Garo movido por la ira se abalanzó contra el ciervo que se preparó para responder el ataque , ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de otro ser vivo que andaba en busca de alimento y que sin querer había quedado en medio del ataque. Los gritos de dolor del infortunado se escucharon por todo el bosque, esto atrajo a otro ser igual al lugar, Garo transformándose en una sombra saltó sobre el cuello de Caerces quien seguía algo consternado pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del ataque, justo cuando pensaba que se acercaba su final una extraña cosa se incrusto en el lobo, era una lanza que había tirado el recién llegado, lo cual dio al ciervo la oportunidad de esquivar el ataque y contraatacar propinándole a la bestia enemiga unos feroces cuernazos en el estomago que dejaron a Garo sin aliento. Luego miró hacia donde estaba el ser que había salvado su vida junto al herido, que sin saberlo había salvado la vida del lobo. Garo se incorporo y habló

-Bien supongo que sabes lo que sucede, pues dice bien claro en los escritos que en la guerra no debían ser heridos los ajenos a esta...

Caerces miró a Garo- y sabrás también que si uno salva a otro este último queda en deuda..los presagios se han cumplido y aquí llega nuestra guerra y poderío que ahora pertenecerán a estos, y su linaje se mantendrá vivo con el nuestro, y la riña queda en manos de aquellos que hoy nos han salvado.

-Guau señor Nara sus cuantos si que son aburridos- dijo Chouji que estaba comiendo un paquete de papa fritas

-no seas imprudente Chouji, ves que él esta hablando de algo importante- replicó Ino

Si, eres muy mal educado- dijo Lee

Y tu que haces aquí?- dijeron todos

No lo se, Shikamaru me dijo que lo suplantara mientras él iba al baño- a ni modo siga con al historia.

- ejem,ejem bien como iba diciendo...-

Garo al no tener opción se mostró de acuerdo –estos seres que veo llenos de maldad no les viene un futuro muy brillante pero lo echo, echo está aunque mas guerras que nosotros provocaran y la discordia vivirá y morirá en sus corazones.- y cada uno dio a su protegido el don que aunque muy parecido era diferente, el control de las sombras.

Tiempo después los humanos a quienes habían entregado los dones se enemistaron y la guerra que se produjo trajo odio a ambos bandos, los que criaban ciervos y los compañeros de los lobos viendo las grandes bajas decidieron sellarlo en un pergamino fundando así sus clanes. Sin embargo los lobos dejaron una maldición en aquel pergamino, cada cierta cantidad de tiempo uno de los suyos (ciervos) nacerá con la sombra en su interior de un lobo, ágil en pensamiento y leal a sus principios pero cuando menos se lo esperen traerá la desgracia y destrucción a su clan, dando por fin la victoria a los que la pertenecen. Los ciervos indignados reclamaron a los lobos, quienes nos tuvieron mas remedió que huir desterrados en los lugares más difíciles, pues esa era la maldición impuesta por los ciervos. Sin embargo estos inquietos trataron de romper lo echó por los lobos pero no pudieron y solo lograron hacer un pequeño cambio que tal vez no serviría de nada.

y cuál es ese cambio si dices que es tan importante?- Shikamaru había aparecido con un papel higiénico en la mano-

No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe...esa parte de la historia se borro con el tiempo lamentablemente, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ese muchacho escrito en el pergamino, el del espíritu del lobo eres tú.

UUUUU- que mal Shikamaru eres el hijo prodigo jeje- dijo Ino.

Si, jaja ahora te matarán, espera eso es malo...- siguió Chouji quien miró a Shikaku el cual estaba serio.

El padre del muchacho sacó unas kunai de su bolsillo y apuntó a Shika que miraba al suelo un poco shockeado

-Lo siento Shikamaru, lo mejor es que haga esto rápido... –


End file.
